Ambush
by pbow
Summary: Vlad Plasmius returns to Earth to exact his revenge on Danny Phantom after spending a year roaming the Solar System. Little does he know just what's in store for him.


Disclaimer: I'll never own the rights to the TV series **Danny Phantom** , but I did just buy the complete box set. Can anyone say marathon?

Author's Notes: This is a short (for me at least, my chapters are normally a lot longer) one-shot. Plasmius and Phantom are battling and take a quick banter-break which turns into so much more. This is post **PP**.

Xxxxxx

Ambush

Xxxxxx

Danny Phantom swiftly dodged to the left, barely avoiding the green sphere of ectoplasmic energy Vlad Plasmius had shot at him as they battled once more over the town of Amity Park.

Plasmius had finally returned to Earth after wandering around in outer space for over a year after the Disasteroid incident. He'd returned to find all of his possessions, his mansion, businesses and money, had been confiscated by the world's governments and then awarded to Danny Fenton/Phantom in appreciation for saving said world.

Vlad was a more than a little ticked off about that, to say the least. Thus the immediate, all-out attack against the perpetual thorn in his side.

Danny Phantom fired off a few shots of his own, knowing full well that his old nemesis could easily avoid or block them. Danny called out, "Hey Vlad. Why did you want to rule the world anyway. Wouldn't that be a huge headache with all the little nit-picky problems you'd have to face on a daily basis?"

The vampiral appearing ghost stopped in mid flight, energy accumulating around his fist for another attack, evilly grinned and said, "Oh Daniel, how naive of you. I would let the governments of the world, under my control of course, handle all the little things while I'd luxuriate in the finer things this world has to offer."

"But you coulda done that before without ruling the world," Danny sagely shot back. "You _were_ a multi-billionaire. You coulda bought just about anything you wanted before the Disasteroid came."

"It's not the same," Vlad angrily yelled as he shot a huge ball of ectoplasm at the teenage Phantom. Danny simply went intangible and let the shot pass harmlessly through him. "It's no fun if I have to _buy_ everything. The fun comes when people _cower_ before you and do as you order; Quickly and efficiently. And when they can't, then the joy comes by putting them down hard like the insignificant mortals they are."

Still staying far enough away from his foe to evade anything Vlad threw at him, Danny wryly chuckled, smugly crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "It sounds like you have a superiority complex to me; That you think you're better than everyone else on the planet."

"I am... No, _we_ are Daniel. _We_ are stronger and better equipped to handle anything life throws at us than any of these puny mortals. We are a step _up_ on the evolutionary scale so we _should_ rule. Rule by my side, Daniel, and you can have anything your heart desires."

"The evolutionary scale?" Danny laughed at Vlad's twisted logic. "We didn't _evolve_. We both got our powers by accident. You got yours in college when the prototype ghost portal you and my parents were working on gave you a case of ecto-acne, and I got mine in a similar accident in mom and dad's lab with the full-sized ghost portal they built."

"It doesn't matter how it happened," Plasmius coyly shot back. "The accidents _did_ happen and now we are both superior to all on this planet."

"I don't think we're superior." Danny said as he slowly drifted forward now that he'd engaged Vlad in a battle of wits instead of a battle of force, just like he'd planned with his friends Tucker and Sam, and his parents and sister. "I know I'm not the smartest person in my class and I'm sure there are plenty of people in the world who are smarter than you."

"Intelligence doesn't matter, Daniel," Vlad snootily stated as if it were fact as he floated to within only a few feet in front of Danny Phantom. "Not when you can beat them into submission."

Phantom slowly started to sink down to the ground and Vlad unconsciously followed, wanting to remain face-to-face with his adversary. Danny angrily growled, "So you're a bully, too, just like Dash and his buddies. You get your jollies pushing other people around. You're nothing but a bully with a superiority complex."

"Sticks and stones, Daniel," Vlad replied with a flippant wave of the hand, taking the high road in the now verbal sparring match as the two touched down in a small secluded clearing in Amity Park Park. They had landed in an area with large bushes surrounding them so no one could easily watch the confrontation.

"They can break your bones, Vladdy," came the overly loud yet happy reply from Jack Fenton as he and his wife, Maddie, stepped out from behind one of the bushes.

Maddie Fenton coyly added with a sweet but wicked smile, "Or they can be used in a positive way to build things; With a few other added materials, that is."

"Maddie," the evil ghost lightly smiled at his former flame before turning on his other former college friend, the one whose blundering had caused the accident in college and then took the love of his life away from him. Vlad spit out, "Jack."

Danny's girlfriend Sam Manson and high school friend Tucker Foley, along with his sister Jazz Fenton, appeared from behind a few of the other bushes, surrounding Plasmius. The Goth-flavored girl angrily growled, "Everybody in the world knows who you are now, Vlad, so you should just leave Amity Park and go live on a mountain top or somewhere in the Ghost Zone where we won't have to see you ever again."

"Ah, the gang's all here," Plasmius lightly waxed as he glanced around the area at all of the un-favorite people in his life; The people whom he'd thought had caused him so much pain and suffering for the past twenty-some years. Vlad began to rise up into the air and sneered, his hands starting to glow with ecto-energy, "I guess now would be the time to pay you all back for all the grief you've caused me."

No one reacted in terror to Vlad's threat. Not a single one of the six ran in fright or cowered in fear. Surprisingly to Vlad Plasmius, Jack and Maddie didn't even pull out any of their ghost hunting weapons they would normally carry wherever they went.

In fact, they all looked a little smug considering the amount of bodily harm the evil ghost could cause them.

Vlad gasped in surprise, "What's this? Why aren't you all cowering or running away? You know I could kill you all without a second thought."

Danny Phantom rose up in the air to where Vlad hovered, defiantly crossed his arms and said, "A lot has gone on here on Earth since you've been away, Vlad. We're not afraid of you anymore."

"We shall see, Daniel," Vlad angrily said as he turned to Danny's family and charged his hands to their fullest. "Let's see what happens when I kill your idiot father."

Before Plasmius could fire off a shot, Jack loudly yelled, "I'm Going Ghost!" Two brilliant rings circled the large man at his waist and traversed his large frame, transforming Jack into a blue Haz-Mat suited, white haired (with black streaks) ghost. (The inverse color scheme to his regular orange suit and black with white streaked hair.)

Just as suddenly, the other four humans transformed into Phantom-style ghosts. Maddie's teal Haz-Mat suit became reddish-orange and her reddish-orange hair was now teal. Sam's hair was snow white, like Danny's, and she was wearing a black Haz-Mat suit, similar to her boyfriend's.

All five other people hovered into the air to surround Vlad Plasmius, none looking to happy.

"What's this?" Vlad gaped in surprise. "You're _all_ half ghosts?"

Jack happily yelled, "It's a lot easier to fight evil ghost this way! And it's a lot more _fun,_ _too!"_

Maddie explained, "After the Disasteroid incident, and seeing just how many ghosts lived in the Ghost Zone when they came to help out, we decided to go through the same process Danny did when he got his powers to help fight them all. It was the least we could do to help out our son."

Jazz smugly added, "And the militarys of the world decided to help out, too. There's now at least one squad of half soldier/half ghosts in every country in the world to help out whenever there's a rip between the two world and a ghost escapes."

Vlad gasped, "And you _all_ went through the process?"

"Um," Sam sheepishly raised her hand, blushed and answered, "I didn't have too."

"What do you mean?" Plasmius begged in indignation. "You're obviously a half ghost now. How else would you get your powers than by going through the process in the portal?"

"That's kinda my fault," Danny said as he hovered over to his girlfriend and lovingly wrapped her in a one-arms hug. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and confessed, "We were making out one night after the Disasteroid and I accidentally went ghost in the heat of the moment."

Sam took over the story. "When Danny transformed, the energy rings or whatever they're called, _infused_ me with his ghost powers." A blush arose as she confessed, "And Danny also infused me with a little bit of his sperm at the same time. Luckily, my mom put me on the pill when I hit puberty to help out with any acne problems I might encounter, so I didn't become pregnant."

Maddie drifted over to her son and the love of his life, laid a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder and cooed, "That's okay Sam, Sweetie. I know you both love one another so you were just doing what all hormonally charged teens do. We understand." She turned to Vlad and added, "But because of Sam's newly acquired ghost powers and subsequent training, Jack and I had one more reason to undergo the process ourselves, to help out the kids."

Danny piped up again, hoping to further divert everyone's attention from thinking about he and Sam going at it like a pair of frisky rabbits, "I'm getting a lot more sleep than before and my grades are back up to normal since I'm not fighting ghosts at all hours of the day and night."

Tucker pulled out a Fenton Thermos, uncapped it and pointed it at Vlad as he said, "I think it's time you disappeared, dude. Are you gonna leave peacefully or do we have to do this the hard way?"

Vlad Plasmius looked at the six ghost hybrids surrounding him with glowing green fists and one Fenton Thermos and sighed in resignation.

Xxxxxx

"I suppose this isn't too bad." Vlad Plasmius lazily drifted through the Ghost Zone before he suddenly had to dodge a green octopus ghost being chased by an equally green vulture ghost wearing a fez and appearing extremely old and wrinkled. When the two had passed, he let out a sigh and lamented, "At least I'm not alone like I was in outer space."

A deep rumbling voice came from behind him. "Ah, the _first_ ghost-human hybrid. You'd be an excellent addition to my collection. I think I'll hang your pelt above my fireplace."

Vlad turned to see Skulker aiming an arm at him, bristling with weapons at the ready.

"Oh, Snicker Doodles!"

Xxxxxx

 **Ending Author's Notes** : I never understood why Skulker never hunted Vlad. After all, Plasmius was the initial ghost/human hybrid. Therefore Vlad Plasmius/Masters would be a more valuable prize; Especially now that he couldn't buy Skulker's loyalty by arming the Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter with the finest armor and weaponry.

Also, I could see Maddie and Jack wanting to become half ghost after discovering Danny's secret in **Phantom Planet**. And the world would also want to help out after Danny had saved the planet. They could send at least one of their army soldiers to be converted to half ghost status in order to handle any ghosts that escape through a rift. (I never got why Danny didn't have to fly off to Siberia or China or Timbuktu to handle a ghost during the show. The ghosts always appeared in Amity Park! Yes, I know it made the show easier to write, but it never made sense that ghost didn't cause trouble anywhere else in the world.) Sure the Fenton Ghost Portal was in Amity Park, but rips and tears in between our World and the Ghost Zone should happen all around the globe.

Of course Danny and the gang could've had a few problems with Mayor Tucker Foley going ghost after their initial run-in with Desiree, but I'll assume Tuck gained a little maturity over the years with the responsibilities of the office and lack of jealousy.

The only one of the group I had a little trouble giving ghost powers to was Jazz. She's normally too interested in scholarly pursuits and is too levelheaded to want that kind of power. The only thing I could think of is maybe she would become the first ghost psychologist, trying to help the Ghost Zone residents to get over their obsessions and helping them to move on with their afterlives.

I hope you enjoyed this little bit of tripe. As I wrote in my profile, I answer all reviews both praising and critical... And heartily _laugh_ at all flames.

-30-


End file.
